Beauty and The Beast
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Katherine has been abused and raped by the Salvatores. Her apparent savior is Kol Mikaelson, but can she learn to live and love the beast? Can the beast learn to care and love? Co-written with Musical Nature Hippie


This story is co-written with Musical Nature Hippie please read her story Hunter.

Song: Bring Me To Life By **Evanescence**.

Chapter 1 The Motel

Katherine was numb that was all she felt her body was shutting down and she knew she was going to die.

For some reason Katherine had been turned human by a group of witches who had told her that she was destined to meet her mate.

Katherine had been walking home after that when she had been ambushed by Damon and Stefan and well after that….

They raped and tortured her fed from her and beat her like an animal.

Did she deserve this? To be raped and fed on like an animal.

Katherine had done terrible things but did she deserve this.

Katherine felt tired and then she felt someone grab her and put her in the boot of a car Damon's corvette.

She could hear them talking about throwing her body into the river that ran under Wickery Bridge.

Katherine could hear Damon talking to Stefan.

"Its not like anyone will miss her Stefan seriously we are doing the world a favour" he said smugly.

The car stopped then and Stefan opened the boot and not too gently carried her out.

Katherine shut her eyes as she felt Damon drag her over to the bridge and throw her in the icy cold water.

Katherine couldn't swim.

Katherine desperately tried to keep her head up but she was so cold.

Darkness embraced her.

Katherine was in a beautiful ballroom and she was wearing a beautiful strapless black ball gown with black elbow length gloves and her hair was down loosely down her shoulders in loose curls and wore a necklace with a square amethyst jewel in the center with tiny scratches across it and she wore a silver ribbon through the hole in the pendant to make sure it didn't get lost or fall off.

Katherine glanced around no one was around which confused her.

Katherine then saw the sexiest man she had ever seen he had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes he was wearing a tuxedo and a bowtie and had a devilish smile on his dark red lips.

Kol smirked at Katherine there she was his mate he had been waiting a thousand years for her and now she was here.

Katherine looked beautiful in a black ball gown and the necklace he had given to her all those centuries ago the amethyst stone glowed eerily.

"Hello Katherine would you like to dance with me?" he asked amused.

Katherine blinked this handsome man smiled at her mysteriously at her.

"I'd love to what's your name? "She asked curiously his oak brown eyes stared into her dark chocolate eyes.

Kol smiled "My name is Kol Mikaelson darling" he said smiling at her.

Katherine smiled back there was something strange about Kol.

A song began to play.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Kol put his left hand on her waist while putting his right hand on Katherine's back as they danced to the song.

"You're a good dancer "Katherine commented placing a hand on his right shoulder.

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Katherine noticed that the ballroom was starting to change and although she felt safe with Kol she had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Katherine glanced up at Kol at that moment and felt horror go through her.

Kol's eyes had turned black veins underneath his eyes and cheeks.

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Kol had fangs he was a vampire and she wrenched herself out of his embrace fear running through her.

Katherine ran out of the ballroom everything was turning dark.

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Katherine was running through a dark forest her dress was in shreds and then she saw him.

Kol was in front of her and to her surprise he pulled her towards him like a lover would and softly touched her soft cheeks and…

He kissed her.

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Katherine melted into the kiss letting out a soft moan and ran her left hand through his soft dark brown locks and he let out a soft moan.

Kol pressed her tighter against him and gently pulled his lips away from hers only to kiss the side of her neck.

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Kol felt his fangs lengthen and he lightly scrapped them against her throat and smirked when he heard her let out a soft moan.

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Katherine pulled at his shirt and Kol ripped it off buttons flying off everywhere, Katherine cupped his face in her small delicate hands.

"You're so beautiful you look like a fallen angel" Katherine whispered tenderly.

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Kol smirked "Not as beautiful as you are darling" he whispered seductively.

Kol inhaled Katherine's scent she smelt of roses and the moon if that was possible.

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Kol licked his lips and cupped her face in his strong yet gentle hands.

"Forever and always my darling Katherine" he told her softly.

Katherine looked at him a smile graced her lips.

"I love you Kol "she whispered softly her eyes meeting Kol's oak brown eyes.

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Kol felt his fangs lengthen and he bit into Katherine's throat her blood flowed into his mouth causing him to groan in pleasure.

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Katherine could feel the blood leave her body blood flowed around her body and the floor and she felt Kol raise her slightly so that she was in his arms.

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

"Mine" Katherine heard him say seductively.

Darkness began to close around her and she crumpled against him.

Katherine opened her eyes dazedly what a dream that was she had a dream about Kol and her dancing and kissing.

Katherine looked around confused she was in a motel room and her dress .

Wait this was the dress she had worn in the dream so…

It was real she really was Kol's mate.

The door opened and a familiar voice shocked her.

"Hello Darling" Kol said with a smirk, Katherine looked him up and down he was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans with a grey v neck t-shirt that showed of a bit off his chest .

Kol grinned at her "You remember" he said smirking


End file.
